


依赖

by LWY_1105



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWY_1105/pseuds/LWY_1105
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tharn and type





	依赖

有很多人都问过Type “为什么不答应当足球队队长？”  
Type说“我没有那么多时间和耐心去处理足球队事务和指导学弟们。让no去做吧，他有热诚而且平易近人，比我更适合。这样我可以协助他又不会耽误学业。”  
其他人听到Type这样的回答也没了逼迫他的心思。毕竟大家也知道Type也是一枚学霸，会担心学业也是人之常情。加上，Type也说得有道理。当队长不只是需要球踢得好，更重要是能团结所有的队员，齐心协力赢比赛。虽然Type自从和Tharn在一起后，待人接物没以往那么暴躁，说话不经大脑，冲口而出。（现在会让Type炸毛的多半是Tharn。）  
但是，足球队学长们还是担心Type会被学弟气炸。加上，让no 当队长和Type当队长也没什么分别。No还是会缠着Type和champ帮忙，所以问题不大。因此，足球队队长就轻易成为no的囊中物。  
其实，这只是其中一个原因而已。另外还有一个原因，也是最重要的原因，Type却没有说出口。这成了Type一个人的秘密。  
Type不想当足球队队长的最重要也是最主要的原因是…Tharn

在Lhong 的事情后，Tharn 表面上看似没什么问题，但实际上变得很敏感不安。整天都要黏在Type的身边，乐团因为没了主唱所以暂时不用训练。因此，Tharn除了自己要上课的时间外，其他时间都黏在Type的身边，陪着Type上课和训练。  
Type对这样的长时间腻歪感到不耐烦  
“Tharn 你最近黏老子这么紧，干嘛？”Type在一次足球训练后回到家摊在沙发上问。  
“你是我老婆，我不黏你黏谁？而且我怕我看少你一眼，你又要离开我了。” Tharn边说着边在沙发前坐下，身子侧向沙发拥着Type的腰，頭埋在Type身上蹭着。  
“滚！别挨着老子，热…”Type马上从沙发坐起来，把Tharn推离自己怀里。  
Tharn一离开Type的怀里就露出可怜的表情，像只耷拉着脑袋的大狗，委屈的看着Type。  
两人就这样对视着，Tharn的眼睛红红的，眼泪在眼眶里打转，仿佛下一秒就会夺眶而出。Type瞄了瞄Tharn因被自己推开而变成跪姿的膝盖，怕他又把膝盖弄伤，心软的主动拥着他。最后被Tharn吃干抹净。

这样腻歪的情况持续了一个多月才慢慢恢复正常。Type能忍这么久？当然不！但每次看到Tharn受伤委屈的表情，Type就坚持不下了，然后被吃干抹净，明天加陪的腻歪。Type为了自己的屁股和腰着想，他决定随Tharn去了。反正，也是因为自己之前和他说分手才让他变得如此不安。在他恢复信心前，就顺他的意吧。

Tharn和Type的相处恢复正常后，Type松了一口气。可是，这样的好境况没持续很久。Tharn 自从从Type 家回来后就隐隐有些不妥，睡眠质素变差，浅眠易惊醒，做恶梦的次数变得频密。

“不要…不要走…Type…”Tharn的眉头紧紧的皱在一起，满头大汗，嘴里不断地呢喃着，身体不自觉地颤抖着。  
躺在Tharn怀里的Type被爱人惊醒，反过来的抱着Tharn，轻声地在他耳边说着“我在…不会走的…我是属于你的…”  
过了一阵子，Tharn终于平静下来，沉沉的睡去。只是那双紧皱的剑眉，反映着他睡的不太安稳。Type见此用手轻轻地耐心地揉着他的眉頭，直至眉头不再紧皱才停下。  
Type小心翼翼的放开了Tharn，走到厕所拿了毛巾，替Tharn擦擦汗，让他可以睡得舒服点。擦完汗后，Type趴在Tharn的身旁，借着床头柜上那微弱的灯光，凝视着Tharn帅气的面庞，手指不由自主地轻轻丛光洁的额头，滑落到他那高挺的鼻子，最后是嘴唇。Type 充满爱意地吻上Tharn嘴唇，轻轻说了一句好梦，就重新窝在Tharn怀里，寻个舒服的姿势，沉沉睡去。

这些都是外人所不知道的。回想起来，Type从没想过自己会交了男朋友，还是个爱撒娇而且十分黏人的男友。还是个才华出众，风魔万千少男少女的鼓手。如果四年前有人告诉他他会爱上一个男生，他绝对会把那人打死。可是，世事就是如此的出人意料。他将会是我此生唯一的最爱，因为在他面前我可以毫无保留的展现我的真面目，我的脆弱，我的倔强，我的暴躁。即使我闯了祸，他也会站在我这边，和我一起面对，帮我解决。即使我惹他生气了，他也会无条件的包容我，原谅我。他令我有了依赖的人和地方。我再也不用怕父母担心，朋友的不理解而一个人苦苦支撑。因此，我也愿意成为他所依赖的人。我愿意宠他，爱他，一直陪在他的身边。我们是彼此最依赖的人。


End file.
